A conventional automatic cleaner for a swimming pool consists of a suction head and a suction pipe connecting the head to the filter of the swimming pool. In use, water is drawn through the head along the suction pipe, conveying dirt and sediment with it. A device in the head creates periodic reaction forces therein when water is drawn through the head, which causes the head to advance of its own accord along the submerged surface of the swimming pool.
It is a well known shortcoming of a conventional pool cleaner that it does not always consistently sweep the entire submerged area of the pool. A pool cleaner might be found, for example, to miss certain areas of the pool or it may tend to lodge itself at certain points in the pool.
Because of this shortcoming, it takes longer for the head to traverse the entire submerged surface of a pool than it should. This means that the cleaner must be kept operating for longer periods in order to keep the pool clean, which increases the maintenance costs of the pool.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device with which the abovementioned disadvantages are sought to be diminished.